First Time
by hardlythend
Summary: It's Bella's first time and Leon wants to make it special for her. But will the heat of passion and jealousy get in the way? Complete smut, NSFW. R&R!


"Leon… please…"

"Just be patient, you'll have me soon enough."

Bella was sprawled out on her back on the bed, whimpering in utter desperation as Leon was kneeling on top of her, his hands placed next to either side of her head. She tilted it momentarily and released a soft mewl from her lips as he leaned down to suckle on the skin of her neck, his eyes blazing with lust.

"I… I /need/ you… Please…" Bella whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she awaited for his passionate assault on her vulnerable form, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath. Leon let out an animalistic growl and suddenly pinned her wrists over her head with one hand, the other slowly creeping up her shirt to squeeze a sensitive breast, earning a moan from the girl.

Feeling a bit merciful, Leon released his grip from her wrists and she put a hand to his cheek, capturing his lips with hers and molding them together heatedly. Bella pulled away for some well-needed oxygen and moved her lips to his ear, whispering seductively into his ear:

"Just go ahead and take me already."

That was his undoing.

With a strangled groan, Leon shoved her back down onto the bed and began stripping her, allowing her to do the same for him and discarding their clothes into a pile off to the side.

Once they were down to their undergarments, he began grinding his manhood against her, forcing her legs wider apart for more access. Bella moaned in response and Leon smirked, his voice deep and enticing with his Australian accent as he murmured, "Yeah, you're just eager for me to indulge in your pussy, aren't you, love?"

Bella nodded in complete want as he slowly slided her panties down her thighs, knees, and calves, then finally tossing them to the floor.

The teenage girl underneath him was already squirming and panting in anticipation, cheeks flushed and teeth digging into her lower lip as Leon neared closer to her dripping core, the scent of her arousal almost intoxicating. He couldn't wait to dig in, but had to restrain himself. He wanted to show her that he was in charge - dominant over her.

He stuck his tongue out and gave her a slow, hard lick from bottom to top, smirking as his ears filled with the wonderful sound of her cries of pleasure. Unable to help himself, the adolescent boy continuously lapped at her center, using a finger to tease her clit. Bella gasped and thrashed, and he pressed his palm against her hip to restrain her. He was driving her to the brink of insanity with his tongue - alternately licking, sucking, and biting at her electric button - and she definitely let him know.

"Ahhh, Leon, d-don't stop! Y-You're… so good!"

He knew he wanted her to love every moment of what he was doing but he teasingly stopped himself, holding back a snicker as she arched her back and groaned in protest. Suddenly, he pressed his entire mouth against her and shoved his tongue inside, licking inside her walls and lapping up her fluids as she nearly screamed her head off in orgasm, flushing in embarrassment, as she coated his mouth in her juices. He greedily sucked it all up then pulled away, licking his lips and sliding his fingers against her mound once more, collecting a few drops and holding them in front of her, his cock twitching as she absentmindedly dragged her tongue along his slickened digits.

Bella panted heavily, slowly coming down from her heaven-high peak, amazed at how good her lover could make her feel. She smiled softly then was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt him grab her hand and place it on something hard. It was soft, yet firm - silk over steel. Bella immediately blushed then sat up, looking directly into Leon's eyes. She knew she had to repay the favor and she damn well would.

Leaning over to press her lips to his, she started stroking him, reveling in his soft groans of bliss. She quickened her pace then, with a momentary loss of modesty, leaned down over him and licked at the tip of his member. Leon ran his fingers through her hair and held her head in place, offering a few urging nudges to take more of his girth inside her mouth, up to the point where she was practically deepthroating him. He knew to be gentle with her (especially her throat) and didn't push her past her comfort zone.

"Fuck, you're so good at this… Ah, yeah, keep going…" Leon moaned, tilting his head back as he started to feel his balls tighten in impending release. His moans grew louder in volume and he finally toppled over the edge when he heard his love moan against him, yelling in ecstasy as he shot his load down her throat. Bella squeaked in surprise and looked up at him with those big, brown eyes flecked with mint-green and his heart nearly melted. He was in love with her for so long and now here she was, his cum dripping down the sides of her mouth as she tried to swallow all of it.

He pulled himself out of her mouth and watched with a smile as she licked her lips, sticking her tongue out childishly as if he was the worst thing she ever tasted.

Shaking her head and letting out a soft "blegh", Bella lifted her head to glare at him lightheartedly.

"Cum a little less next time. Gosh…"

Chuckling to himself at her silliness, the teenage boy gave the girl a half-assed apology then pushed her onto her back, staring down into her surprised eyes then capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss for air and almost felt guilty as she bit her lip in nervousness. The brunette appeared almost hesitant, but he shrugged it off as first-time nerves and knew she'd feel much better after the lead-up.

"Alright, love… Are you ready?" Leon whispered softly, gazing into her eyes with all the love in his heart. Bella nodded and gave him her sweetest smile, signaling that she was ready, for him. Leon grabbed her by the hips and spread her legs wider, slowly pushing himself into her with a long, low moan.

She was hot, tight, and wet, and it felt like nothing else in the world as he leaned forward, burying his face against the crook of her neck. He almost forgot about her upcoming pain entirely until she released an audible wince, whimpering in discomfort at the feeling of him stretching her.

In an attempt to ease her pain, he tilted his head and began licking at her neck, gently suckling and nibbling at her pulse. Bella moaned and arched her back a bit, encouragingly pushing her hips against his in a silent beg for him to continue. This was Leon, her Leon, and she knew he would never deliberately hurt her. Despite the sensation of being split in two, he felt amazing inside her and she moaned in delight, the pain almost heightening the sense of pleasure.

"Y-You can move now… Just keep going…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but whatever you do, don't stop…"

Leon eagerly complied, giving her neck a final bite and straightening back up to gaze down at her as he started slamming into her, his grip on her hips tightening as his thoughts drifted to those of his Bella and that one guy Nick. Despite all of her reassurances that they were just friends and had completely innocent and wacky conversations, he still felt that sting of jealousy in his heart.

"/Mine/," he growled, gritting his teeth as he pounded into her without mercy, hearing her loud cries of now complete ecstasy filling the room, the bed starting to rock back and forth from the power of his thrusts.

"You're mine, Bella. Completely mine. I don't like sharing." Leon tilted his hips and thrust higher and deeper than before. The girl underneath him widened her eyes and let out a scream at the new angle, her walls tightening around his member. Leon lifted her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward once more, propping himself on his elbows as he increased the speed of his thrusts, her chest rubbing against his.

"Oh, yes! Yes! L-Leon, I'm yours, but please, just don't stop, oh my God!" Bella screamed, spurring him on to pound even harder and faster into her, the scent of sweat and sex nearly driving him over the edge.

"Bella… I'm… gonna cum soon…"

"Me, too, let's… l-let go together…"

Leon slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers and pressing his lips against hers in a final kiss as they both climaxed, him moaning and her screaming into each other's mouths, their mixed fluids leaking out of her now throbbing core.

With a final thrust, Leon pulled himself out of her and fell onto the bed next to her, pulling her against his chest as they panted softly in recovery from their highs.

Leon closed his eyes, his breathing having slowed and fatigue creeping up on him. "I love you, Bella…"

"I love you, too, Leon…" his girlfriend whispered, gazing up at him with a soft smile before setting her head back down on his chest.

Smiling to himself and placing a kiss on her forehead, Leon drifted off to sleep with the love of his life.


End file.
